The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In industrial PMD applications, drop placement accuracy is important. There are a variety of causes for inaccuracies in drop placement. These causes may include misalignment between printheads in an array, as well as misalignment of a substrate to be printed upon. Manual adjustment of printheads and/or substrates may be costly, time consuming, and may still result in errors. As such, there exists a need for efficiently accounting for, and correcting, possible sources of error in drop placement.